1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a shoe, especially to a method for manufacturing detachable zipper shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A detachable shoe with a vamp and a sole able to be zipped up has been shown in some patent documents several years ago. This detachable shoe allows the vamp and the sole of different types to be randomly arranged in pairs. Conveniently, consumers could simply purchase one sole for fitting different vamps. That is, consumers can have a wide choice on their shoes, and the cost for purchasing different pairs of shoes is accordingly lessened. Moreover, the vamp and the sole might be worn out differently. Herein, only the broken part has to be replaced, thereby preventing wastage.
However, it is uncommon to see this kind of detachable shoes in the market since in reality the detachable shoes are merely a concept that has not been executed. A basic requirement for the detachable shoes is that the upper zipper on the vamp has to be completely suited to the lower zipper on the sole, so that a single sole could be fitted to different vamps of the same size but of the different types. The basic requirement could be easily achieved while only a few detachable shoes are made. Nonetheless, if many detachable shoes are to be produced, the current technique for efficiently producing the detachable shoes is immature yet. Therefore, the existing detachable shoes need improvement, and the inventor endeavors to develop the usable method in accordance with the present invention.